If You Were Mine
by lightening816
Summary: When Mepps becomes aware of the domestic violence found in the relationship his boss has with his girlfriend, he expresses a beautiful side of him that he became able to reveal to you, the reader, thanks to his undying love for her.


IF YOU WERE MINE

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
__Well, I tell you my friend. One day, this world's going to end.  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

--"Face Down" The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

If only she were mine. Things would be so different. I would love her, compliment her and do anything for her. I hate the way my boss treats her. Why can't Fat Cat be nice to her? Sure he's her girlfriend, but does this mean that all big time criminals should be mean to the girls. I've never heard that, but then, the boss has always said that I tend to be behind.

It's not that I hate my boss. There are times when I feel a certain dislike, especially when he's mean to me, which is everyday, but that does not matter to me. It used to, but I've grown to get used to it. Nowadays, I just expect it everyday. I can take it, but what I can't take is the way he treats Cynthia. If only she were mine, then I'd make sure that she never felt any pain.

If only she were mine. Oh beautiful, beautiful Cynthia; a goddess, that's what I say. She's a real beauty, inside and out. She's all I think about all the time now. I used to only think simple things that don't last, like fish, the boss, my friends, and, sometimes, even the Rescue Rangers, but I don't ever tell my boss that, since he hates the rangers, and that's why he's always given us reasons why he does. This makes us hate them too. But not anymore; I only think of Cynthia; the beautiful feline with light brown fur, light green eyes, and a sweet smile that puts the icing on the cake. If only she mine, then I'd have her beauty and kindness all to myself.

I can see why the boss asked her to be his girlfriend. They first met when she came into the casino to gamble one night a few months ago, and let me say that she was looking absolutely stunning, as usual! She was wearing a beautiful purple dress that had a hole behind it for her tail to go through. Underneath the dress were black leggings and came to pass her mid-thigh. She was really lucky that night because she kept winning and winning! That was when I came in. I was leaving Fat Cat's office when I saw her winning. I wasn't really smiling until I saw her. When I first took a look at her, my eyes widened, my jaw dropped, but then it turned into a smile. As I smiled, I heard Fat Cat enter from the office. He also noticed Cynthia. When I took a step forward, the boss quickly zipped past me and started talking to her about how she was winning all the time. Cynthia agreed, thus starting the longest conversation I'd ever eavesdropped on. As I monitored the casino like I was supposed to, I kept looking back at Cynthia and how happy she looked as she talked with the boss. How beautiful she is when she smiles. If only she were mine, then I'd be the one talking to her and making her feel good, like how the boss was doing.

The next morning, Wart, Mole, Snout and I were awakened up by Fat Cat's voice telling up that he had something to say. He told us about Cynthia and how she was going to be "around for awhile because I have asked her to be my lady." When I heard those words, my insides felt icky. I was torn apart inside. I wanted her, but he got there first! Despite my total disappointment, we all told him how happy we were. Of course, my compliments were lies. If only she were mine, then I'd always be honest about everything to everyone.

I wish he would break up with her. Like I said so before, he's super mean to him. I hate it! He always points out the things about her he thinks are flaws. He says that she's too sweet to rodents and that she can sometimes object to his crimes. Whenever she'd give her opinion on something he liked that she didn't, he'd always get on to her and tell her how wrong she was. He's the one who's wrong! He ain't right to be that way! Cynthia can have her opinions, right? I remember when I first met her, she had opinions on everything! But as time went by, she started turning into the weak feline Fat Cat wants her to be; in fact, I bet it's because of the boss that she hasn't been winning so much at the casino anymore, not since when she first met him. Why not what she wants to be? If only she were mine, then I'd let believe whatever she wants.

These disagreements would sometimes lead to violence! Sometimes, during their heated arguments, Fat Cat would open up his claws. Of course I wouldn't be in the office when all of this was going on. I'd be downstairs in the casino, hoping and praying that Fat Cat wouldn't hurt her. How come my prayers haven't been answered, I'd often ask myself. If only she were mine, then I'd treat her like a princess, no a queen!

After these horrible arguments, I'd see her come out of the elevator that leads to Fat Cat's office, and she'd be really hurt, seeing those long red streaks of blood on her gorgeous fur. If this is how it is during the relationship, I'd hate to think of what Fat Cat would do if _she _attempted to end this nasty relationship. The cruel boss I did stuff for was being cruel to this angel! This kind hearted cat did not deserve him! The most beautiful cat in the world, this good natured girl, does not deserve Fat Cat!! Fat Cat may say she does, since he sometimes tells us about how she's so beautiful and perfect, that she deserves him. These would be times when I'd love to, for once, stand up to him and tell him what for. But I can't do that! He'd kill me! Then I wouldn't be with her greatness. If only she were mine, then the two of us wouldn't be afraid.

I am truly in love with this girl. If she were mine, I'd hold her, please her, heal her visible and mental wounds and run away with her from Fat Cat. I'd take her to a beautiful place in the country, away from the criminal life, away from the Rescue Rangers, away from even Wart, Mole, and Snout, and especially away from my cold hearted boss. I mean I had always known that he was mean but…damn!

Her kindness towards me and my friends is something I look forward to everyday. She's everything I need and everything I want. At first, it could've been what others call "a crush", but after all these months, I know that this girl is the one I'm in love with. She's gotta know it! One day very soon, I'll come to her and tell her about my feelings.

Maybe that will be the day I leave behind my weak, naïve nature, and become the strong alley cat that I need to be to save this girl from Fat Cat's abuse. Oh Cynthia, how I love you so.

If you were mine…

Only mine…

"_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I'm trying to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away." _

-- "Crush" David Archuleta


End file.
